1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus capable of forming a glossy color image of photographic quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
For an image forming apparatus used as a copier, facsimile, printer, plotter, or multi-functional device thereof, various attempts have been and are being made to obtain a glossy color image of photographic quality.
For example, a conventional image forming apparatus includes an intermediate transfer member onto which a plurality of toner images of different colors are transferred in a superimposing manner from at least one photoconductor, a transparent-toner developing unit that develops an image with a specific transparent toner to form a transparent toner image, a second transfer member that transfers the color toner image and the transparent toner image formed on the intermediate transfer member onto a transfer material, and a fixing member that fixes the color toner image and the transparent toner image on the transfer material.
The conventional image forming apparatus uses a specific transparent toner to obtain a highly glossy image. When the color toner image is formed on the transfer material in the usual manner, the conventional image forming apparatus forms the transparent toner image over an entire surface of the transfer material before the transfer material is conveyed to the fixing unit. The fixing unit fixes the color toner image and the transparent toner image on the transfer material, thus producing a glossy photographic image.
However, for the conventional image forming apparatus, the fixing unit may be subjected to a relatively heavy load because the transparent toner is applied over the entire surface of the transfer material, and differences in toner thickness occur between image formation areas and non-image formation areas of the transfer material.
In another conventional technique, a specific recording medium may be used to obtain a glossy image. Such specific recording medium has a thermoplastic layer on at least one face thereof. When an image is fixed on the recording medium in the usual manner, heat and pressure are further applied to the image on the recording medium to obtain a glossy photographic image.
However, the recording medium may need to be used together with a specific fixing device to provide such a glossy photographic image. Therefore, this technique may have disadvantages in terms of configuration, cost, and power consumption.